


Golden Afternoon

by Pepsiimalt (Colamiilk)



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Amputation, Dehumanization, Idk i got yelled at for not tagging incest in the a/o/b thing, Idk its just bad, If you consider God Ryo's father, If you go into this expecting a really dirty sexy fic you will be disappointed, If you haven't read Violence Jack, If you like my normal stuff please just ignore this, M/M, Run, Run so far away, So Trigger Warning for:, Tbh this isn't supposed to be sexy, There is no sex, Wow ok, a lot of these things are kinks so ill tag them as such?, and dog ryo..., he's more of a kitten in this though >u>, i was inspired by Violence Jack, ignore my filth, incest(?), its just pain boys, its supposed to sad but i mean, theres nothing good here, uhh what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Pepsiimalt
Summary: Ryo knew better, he didn’t believe the lies his brothers did. This wasn’t necessary- this was a punishment.---DrawKill's Goretober! Day 25 - Bleed like Knives





	Golden Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Ok let me start with I'm sorry?? I almost posted this under a different Pseud I own bc I'm so ashamed omg...  
> So like let me to try and explain myself: i read Violence Jack yesterday and got huge heart eyes for dog Ryo, and needed to do something for it... but i didn't really have any ideas for like that universe and before I read violence jack I hc'd that god saw Ryo as a lap dog, so when i saw him like that i was like!! He is god's pet!! I was 100% expecting slum king to be god or something... So uh yeah uhmm... this happened... im sorry i brought this into the world, blame Nagai though, he had the idea... he's the one who drew it ;-;

It was necessary. 

It was done after Father had realized Ryo was too tenacious and clipping his wings wouldn’t be enough to keep him still, to keep him quiet. It was done when he realized that he could get Ryo to stop running, to stop pushing him away, to stop speaking his heresy if he just took the offending limbs away. 

Ryo knew better, he didn’t believe the lies his brothers did. This wasn’t necessary- this was a punishment. 

He had started with the angel’s tongue, tearing it out like it was nothing more than a tag on his new toy. He had cut through each limb like butter, using nothing but his own light of creation. There was little to no pain as he took away all of Ryo’s freedom, sans the emotional toll that came with seeing yourself brutalized. But as he cut through the flesh of Ryo’s last arm, sealing it back into a perfectly round, scarless stump with a filthy squeeze of his hand… Ryo felt his heart burn and bit his lip hard enough that gold dribbled down his chin. He didn’t know what this pain was, but it felt unbearable. God only sighed.

“If you were just good I wouldn’t have to do any of this.” His fingers grazed over the last stump, healing the remains of Ryo’s other limbs with a tenderness that was absent from the rest of this punishment. Ryo felt sick, and not because he had just been deformed. At least not entirely. No, he was sick because he hated being touched so warmly, he hated feeling God’s affection.

He had rejected him once, mocked him for even humoring the idea his confession would be received. He had left Ryo feeling undeserving of love from anyone, sent him to Earth, mocking him with these human’s who could have requited love when he couldn’t. 

But then Ryo had fallen in love with someone else, a demon crawling on the surface of Earth. God had been unhappy enough to pluck his angel off his feet and bring him right back to Heaven where he belonged. 

Of course Ryo didn’t want to be back though, he didn’t want to be here where he was seen as a pet, as a servant. And he didn’t regret trying to find his way back to Earth. Regretting it would let God win, it would let him know cutting off his limbs and wings worked. That that was a good way to get Ryo to listen to him. 

So instead he struggled and spat against god’s warm touch. Ignoring his father’s disappointed sigh. He didn’t care how much he pissed him off, he didn’t care if the man saw him something stupid and wild. God’s opinion didn’t mean anything to him anymore.

And how could it? How could he care about the respect of a man who treated him like this? 

Finally God began to release the ropes he had used to keep Ryo in place while he worked. The second the angel found himself free he began to try and inch away, he brought out his wings, trying to use them to help pull himself forward. It was pathetic, but there wasn’t much else he could do with them. 

God had clipped his wings into a shadow of what they once were, making his angel completely flightless, anchored to the ground. He had hobbled Ryo’s movement to the point that he would probably have to really try to out race a snail. Placing one of his stumps against the floor he let some of his weight on it, gasping at the searing pain that shot up his shoulder. 

That part of his bone was never made to bear weight, but it was going to have to learn how to. Shakily getting the other arm stump into place he swallowed back the vomit creeping up his throat. It hurt… it hurt so bad he wanted to die. Letting the remains of his thighs scrabble around until the caught on the floor he pulled himself up onto all four, ignoring how he must’ve looked like a dog at this point. 

He knew god was just watching him, perfectly capable of stopping this pathetic attempt to run away once more but instead he just watched in entertainment. Ryo wasn’t moving anymore anyway, he was shaking so badly that if he even tried to take a step forward he would just go crashing to the floor. He couldn’t even think about anything but trying to stay upright at this point. 

Finally god took pity on him, laughing with a sad sigh and picking Ryo up. He turned the other around, sitting down and placing the small angel on his lap. Ryo stared up at him with all the hate he could muster.

“One more thing angel.” Panic shot up his spine, it took very last bit of his willpower to sit still, to stay strong and not cower in fear as god’s hand reached behind him. He couldn’t help himself, as God pulled something out from behind him Ryo finally flinched, curling into himself as best as he could. 

When nothing happened he peeked back over, seeing in God’s hand was a white lacey collar, complete with a little clip in the front for a leash. His glare came back ten fold with that, and he began to make a weird noise as he attempted to speak with his missing tongue. God only chuckled, propping Ryo up against himself so he could use both hands to fasten the collar tight against the boy’s neck. 

As he pulled Ryo back to look at his handy work the Angel’s wings flared, opening in a sad reflex attempt to make himself look threatening. God smiled, brushing the back of his hand against Ryo’s cheek.

“There… don’t you just look perfect.” A million swears, and threats begged to come forward but all he could do was silently glare at his father’s infuriatingly happy expression. The man held Ryo’s waist loosely, just enough that it the angel started to fall he could catch him. And they just sat like that, until something on Ryo’s body caught his eye.

“There bruising from your struggling… I guess i’ll need to get you pads or something. I wouldn’t want you breaking.” God smiled thinly with his last statement, pulling one of Ryo’s arm stumps up to brush over the bruises with the pad of his thumb before grabbing the other stump to twist and inspect it for bruises. 

Angrily trying to rip his stumps out of God’s grip Ryo made a horribly broken shout, one that may of not sounded like the word ‘stop’ but carried across the meaning very well. God smiled lopsidedly and took his hands off of Ryo, forcing the other to realize he could stay stable upright like this anymore. 

He sort of swayed, trying to find his balance before tumbling down to the floor. Ryo felt his brain rattle in his skull as it slammed back hard enough to jump up with whiplash. There was a moment he let himself just strain and grit his teeth through the pain. As soon as he opened his eyes though he saw God above him and panicked, waving his arms pathetically in front of him in hopes the other would be unable to get a grip on him while he was moving so erratically. 

Sadly though, there wasn’t much he could do like this and the other easily picked him up. Ryo hissed horribly, his face scrunching up with the pain of having his weight completely supported by his underarms and having his body forcibly stretched out with his weight. Normally he’d kick his legs in hope he’d loosen God’s grip and be dropped, but now all he could do was awkwardly sway his weight side to side. 

His core already hurt… moving so much while already being stretched thin was no easy task. Sweat was building on his brow and his lip upturned with disgust when he noticed how the other looked down at him with a pitying smile. He looked almost sad watching Ryo, but beyond that the angel could see the humor behind his eyes. Ryo could see how funny he found this.

“Why do you struggle so much? You know it won’t do any good.” Why? Well… it was mostly because after rebelling Ryo had gained a certain amount of self respect, and knew he deserved better than this. But also… Ryo’s mind drifted to the boy he had met while on the Earth’s shore. He was beautiful, so kind and loving… Ryo’s heart squeezed and melted and died just thinking about him.

He would never stop struggling, he’d never stop trying to get away. He had to be with him… he had to see Akira again. He felt like he’d die without the demon. Wiggling some more he took a deep breath and lunged, biting down on God’s forearm with all the strength he had. 

He knew it wouldn’t actually hurt him, but it’d surprise him- and that’d be Ryo’s ticket to escape. 

God jumped, shouting slightly with the shock of the sudden bite. Ryo growled and swung his body as hard as he could, making the man fumble his grip and drop the angel to the floor. As soon as Ryo hit the floor he forced himself onto the sensitive stumps and hobbled as far as he could. 

He moved fast for someone in his predicament, but not fast enough that he could’ve gotten away. So when he made it to the door he was shocked, he almost didn’t want to look behind him… 

Standing up on his thighs he cringed at the horrible feeling of balancing his weight on them. Luckily the door knob was a long handle he could smack down with his stumps. As the door creaked open, pulling Ryo with it the angel looked back with scared eyes. 

God sat there, unmoved from where Ryo had left him, staring at him with dark unreadable eyes. The part of his arm that Ryo had bitten had deep hole in the shape of the angel’s teeth, but yet nothing lied beneath. 

 

Ryo felt himself grow cold. God’s eyebrow raised, questioning if he was going to come back now and accept whatever his new punishment would be, or if he was going to keep running. Ryo swallowed, took a deep breath, and left. 

There was no sound of movement in the room as Ryo crawled away, no indication that God was coming, or was going to stop him in anyway. So he crawled, he kept moving on his horrible, poor excuses for legs. 

He kept moving until he was on edge of heaven, looking down at the Earth below… It was such a long drop, and he couldn’t really fly anymore… but… looking back at where he came he felt a knot of dread form. 

He couldn’t go back… who knows what would be waiting for him if he did. Deciding he’d figure something out on the way- or at least not have to deal his punishment once he hit the ground, he let himself down onto the clouds. After a bit of awkward twisting he managed to get his legs off the side clouds and sit up right. 

He was scared, but he knew this was what he had to do. Nodding to himself in confirmation he let his torn up wings come out behind him, the glow they had was so faint compared to how they had glown before. But that didn’t matter, as long as he could manage to flap them enough to slow his fall… he’d survive this. And that’s all he cared about. 

Dropping himself off the side he gasped at the rushing wind that whistled around him. Never before had he fallen this fast. His already maimed wings couldn’t manage to flap down against the heavy wind current. 

Looking down at the rapidly approaching, but still very far, ground below he swallowed. This was going to be it wasn’t it? He supposed it was better to go this way then live through another day of being god’s play thing. 

Trying again to flap his wings he got one weak one in. it was taking all his energy but… he could do this… there was a chance. Flapping again he slowed his fall by another millisecond. A weird attempt at a swear slipped past his lips. He was unsure how permanent god had made these changes, maybe he should’ve just hidden and tried to wait it out. Until he was healed enough to fly. 

The ground was getting too close, he wasn’t going to make it… Trying to do rapid flutters in a last ditch effort his head tilted up as if it’d help him fly. He was in an absolute state, he was just glad no one could see him being so stupid. 

Looking down again he saw how close he was, time was almost up. Closing his eyes he waited for impact… and stopped falling. 

Had he died? Why wasn’t he falling anymore? Going to peek an eye open the screwed back shut as the wind suddenly started rushing by sideways this time. Thoroughly confused Ryo peeked his eye open to see Akira tear streaked face above him. 

Ryo’s heart burst. Somehow… Akira had caught him? The demon landed with enough force that the Earth shook, the kept moving for a bit even after landing, Akira’s feet leaving two ripped up trails behind them. 

Once they finally stopped though Akira finally looked down, his expression heavy with pain. The tears on his face dripped down onto Ryo and made the angel wheeze with the attempts of a laugh. 

Reaching out his hands to clean off the others face he froze when all that came up was his stumps… His mind froze and his heart stopped a bit. Oh… Right. In his excitement he had forgotten… Akira looked just as torn up as he did, probably even more than him honestly. 

“Ryo… what happened to you?” Ryo froze, how did he even answer that? He wasn’t really in a state where he could calmly explain things, the adrenaline in his veins was still driving him crazy. But even if he was… he had no tongue. He couldn’t respond, he had no way of telling Akira what was going on… 

Trying to draw the others attention by tapping at him Ryo swallowed thickly… he… he was going to have to show him. Opening his mouth as wide as it would go he tilted it towards the demon’s face, trying to get across that his tongue, and by extension, voice was gone. 

Akira seemed to get the point, he tightened his grip on Ryo painfully extending his wings around them protectively as he growled.

“Who? Who did this to you?” Ryo knew Akira just wasn’t thinking about what he was saying in his angry delirium, but the angel couldn’t help but grow annoyed. There was no way he could answer that! Unless… getting an idea he poked at the demon once more, once the other was looking he pointed his arms up. Akira looked up for a second before looking back down at him.

“Someone up there?” Nodding furiously Ryo spread his wings as best as he could while being held, pointing his stump up once more. Akira looked deep in thought, trying to decode Ryo’s message. 

“Someone….” He paused, his mouth going into a big O as he understood “Someone in heaven?” Nodding again Ryo smiled, ah his demon was so smart! He wanted to tell the other how much he thought that and praise him but all that came out was embarrassing wheezes that turned his face red.

“Ryo…” Ryo could hear the hurt in Akira’s voice and his heart hurt in turn. He hated knowing he was the cause of the demon’s pain, but he was also unsure of what he could do to stop it. Akira seemed to take a few deep breaths, and then he looked down at the rest of Ryo’s ruined body. 

Ryo wasn’t one to ever feel embarrassed, but right now… he felt disgusting. He felt ashamed to look like this… His face turned red and he looked away. Akira didn’t seem to notice though, instead he looked up with eyes burning in anger.

“I’m going to fucking kill whoever did this.” He said it with such determination and Ryo panicked, he tried to bring himself up and hold the demon back, to hug him and tell him not to go. But he couldn’t do any of that. Panic swelled in his veins.

Akira was strong, he was amazing. But… he wasn’t any stronger then Ryo… in fact he was probably quite a bit weaker thea the angel. If he tried to go up against god he’d turn into nothing more then a smear on the road.

Shaking his head no Ryo kept trying to hold onto the demon, to hold him back (as if he had the power to do that). His mind ran over and over with the thought ‘Please no, don’t leave me, he’ll kill you, I can’t imagine life without you, don’t make me live without you’ They were all words he’d say if he had a voice, if he had his strength they would be things he’d make sure Akira would do. 

But instead he just awkwardly held the other, burying his face into his neck and letting silent tears drip into the other’s fur. Akira noticed the other’s distraught and looked back down, he sort of panicked for a bit before awkwardly trying to shush and calm the angel. 

“Ryo… Ryo it's okay. I'm here…” Ryo’s tears only got heavier, his back shaked with his weird wheezy sobs and his eyes hurt. He had never cried like this before and it was making him feel weird. How did Akira do this so often? 

Akira began to shift into a human under him, bringing both of them down onto the grass to sit. His hands ran over Ryo’s face in a sloppy attempt to wipe his tears away. He made weird noises that were probably meant to be soft shushing and calming words and Ryo couldn’t help but let out a wet giggle. 

Akira’s worried face changed into a bright smile and he brushed his fingers through Ryo’s hair with a happy hum. And they sat, just happy to see each other once more, willing to ignore the pains they felt for a moment of peace together.

**Author's Note:**

> I left so many warnings before this point so if ur finishing it like wtf, theres nothing i can do for you buddy. I tried to stop you. Also this is more OVA Ryo then Crybaby I guess? Idk there personalities are sort of merged in my mind, the only difference in them to me is Crybaby Ryo wants to be normal/good and OVA Ryo gives 0 fucks. (Violence Jack Ryo has like no personality (more then amon ryo o shit) so im just going to say he's the same as OVA)


End file.
